Maid Make Up Gift
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: (YAOI) Aoi forgot to give Usui a birthday gift. Usui decides he wants to see Aoi in a maids outfit...things get saucy


_"It was Usui's birthday yesterday and I never gave him a present…But when it came to mine he…I'm starting to feel guilty now…"_

Later that day…

"Usui there you are! I just want to say sorry for missing your birthday… I don't have a present …but I'll do anything! Really I would!" Aoi said to Usui. Usui stared back; Aoi was in his usual girly get up.

…..

_"Since I missed Usui's birthday I decided to do something special for him, I dressed up as a maid…just like he wanted me to…so that I can service him"_

"Ah Aoi, It feels good~" Usui said while Aoi was licking the base of his dick. "You know you look so much cuter without that blonde wig of yours" Aoi stopped; he looked up at Usui and smiled. "You are still a pervert even if you sweet talk me, cause you're the one who wanted me in this maids outfit" Aoi guided his hands between his legs. "But wearing girl's underwear was my idea, so I guess I'm a pervert too!" He said sweetly as he giggled before swirling his soft tongue at the tip. "Mmm...Ahmm" Aoi took Usui's huge rod deep into his small mouth. His mouth was so full of Usui, it almost gagged him. Usui could feel his tip hitting the back of Aoi throat, it felt amazing! Tears were forming in the corners of Aoi's eyes.

Aoi pulled back from the dick kiss "Ha~ Usui-kun…does it feel good?" Aoi raised his gaze, his deep blue eyes were staring at Usui softly and his cheeks were crimson. Aoi was rubbing Usui's dick with his hand gradually getting faster and faster. "AhHH" Usui groaned as he blew his load over Aoi's face, Aoi quickly pressed his pink lips to Usui's tip, he licked Usui's dick clean, trying to not lose a single drop of cum. Aoi sucked his fingers in an erotic display. "It's good that you drank it all down, if you didn't… I would have to punish you, but here's your reward!"

"No Usui!" Aoi cried "What are you doing? It's master!" Aoi blushed and mumbled "M-master~" Usui gave a sadistic smile. He pushed Aoi down on the bed and pulled the delicate pink underwear off. "I don't like this, so please…" Aoi looked away, he was too embarrassed to look at Usui in the face and he couldn't bare Usui looking at his disgraceful body. Aoi always wanted to be a girl, but he was born a boy, there was nothing he could do… Aoi tried to cover up as much of his body as he could with the maid dress but his member was straining on the fabric.

Usui looked down at the erotic, slim body. "'Don't like this'? You liar!" Usui fiddled with the tip of Aoi's dick, then he started to rub his hand up and down Aoi's length "Down here…it's gottern so hard, you've been wanting me, haven't you?" Aoi's face was a deep scarlet, he tried to hide his embarrassment with his hands, but he couldn't! Aoi grabbed a chair pillow and covered his face with it.

Usui looked at Aoi he was simply adorable. "What are you doing" Usui questioned "I don't want you to see…to see my horrid face!" Aoi said. "Horrid? Your face is beautiful and the expression you ware is hypnotising. I am happy you show me these expressions, because although people can still see the numerous expressions you were on your blog, they can never see this expression~" Aoi raised the pillow slightly making a big enough gap to peek through. Usui smiled as he lifted the pillow from Aoi's face "I'm happy that I'm the only one who gets to see those erotic expressions you make" Usui started to rub Aoi's member again however he pulled Aoi's foreskin back completely revealing his small pink tip.

"If you rub me like that, I-I'm going to …"

Usui stopped "I'm not going to let you come with my hand…." He prodded his huge rod to Aoi's pink hole; he slowly pushed his tip into the entrance, watching it engulf his huge rod until his whole thing was inside. "AHHH~~~…Mmmm…"Aoi came over his new maids outfit the frills were damp with his semen. "Cumming the instant I put it in, I think you're more of a pervert than I am" Usui was trusting madly. "I just came s-so-so don't be so rough!" Usui moved his hips faster and plunged deeper into Aoi. "But you like it that way don't you?" Aoi was lost in ecstasy, the erotic whimpers escaping his small mouth were sweet, and you would have never guessed that it was the voice of a boy.

Aoi pushed Usui down "Oh you want to take the lead then Aoi? You can be my main meal!" Aoi started to move but it was hitting against his sweet spot every time he did, the unbearable pleasure surged through his body at an electric pace. Aoi was starting to enjoy this and his face wasn't the only one that was flushed. "How do you like it master?" Aoi leaned into Usui's neck "Is it pleasurable" He whispered in a seductive voice.

Usui began to thrust his hips faster, and Aoi rubbed his member with is hand "Ah~Ahee My butt…it feels so good!" Aoi tightly closed his eyes as he retracted his fingers leaving scratches on Usui'd chest. _"I'm about to cum"_ Usui held on to 'Aoi's slim waist as he came with Aoi. "AHHHH~~~...AHH ..Mmmmm….~~~Ha ha" They were both panting madly. Usui held Aoi's chin and pulled his face toward his. They softly kissed.

_"Playing maid was more fun than I thought"_

And thus the two perverted boys spent the rest of their night cleaning up the back of the shop and getting the maids outfit dry cleaned.


End file.
